


Happy

by DrinkingBabyTears



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: But still I crey, Depression, Don't worry there's still really sweet fluff, Eventual Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAY, SEPTIPLIER IS MY SHIT PEOPLE, Self-Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, but then again, thinking about this made me cry ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkingBabyTears/pseuds/DrinkingBabyTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was all alone... And then I met him. </p><p>He was the one who taught me how to be happy, until he was gone.</p><p>And then he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes I started this -~-

On and on, again and again. 

_You're all alone,Jack._

It hurts.

_No one loves you, Jack._

Too much.

_You're just a drag. Do the world a favor and kill yourself._

Why don't the voices leave me? What do they want? I was crying... Until the glint of steel caught my eye.

_Go ahead, Jack. Pick it up._

I picked up the knife. My heartbeat was racing, pounding in my eardrums, starting to make a beat for the cacophony of voices haunting me. 

_Do it, Jack._

The bite of metal started making its way throughout my skin. The pain started to grow worse, but there was a sweet burning sensation that lingered with the pain. I had to have more of it. Slash after slash, ribbons of garish marks that oozed red liquid. It was glorious.

After every slice, the voices started to get quieter and quieter. The burning was coursing through my veins. I started to feel alive.

My arms were starting to fill with marks. I started feeling dizzy. It was hard, but my arms were finally filled with marks. The voices were silent. And then I passed out.

Beautiful. The cascading water reflecting the iridescent sea of flowers surrounding it. The music that filled the sweet night air. And most of all, the man standing in front of me, his warm brown eyes and fiery hair, his warm smile, his voice melting into a perfect melody in which the music seemed to pulsate from. 

He took a step toward me, arms outstretched. I ran into his arms, our bodies molding into a mass that nothing in the universe could ever separate. 

He started leaning towards my face. He closed his eyes, and I closed mine. I started to lean in... And then I woke up with one thing on my mind.

_I am in love with Mark Edward Fischbach._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get better s2g -~- 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, high-fives all around, and I'll see you in the next work! Buh-bye!


	2. Other Selves And Unknown Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I'M SO SORRY BC SCHOOL AND STUFF anyways here -~-

After everything that happened last night, I was still confused. Questions hit me like a battering ram. _Who is Mark Edward Fischbach? Why the fuck would I be in love with someone I didn't even know? Where did the voices come from?_

That last question did the trick and once again, I was assaulted by the voices, but this time it wasn't a jarring orchestra of malevolence, but it spoke in unison, almost like it was a single person.

 _Hahaha. You really thought we_ came _from somewhere? We were always here, Jack, from the day you were born, to the day you will die._

"No! Leave me alone!"

_You know what to do to keep us away, Jack. We know you do._

"Isn't there another way?"

_You know there isn't, Jack. You really think that anything in this world can make you happy? That you can still ride off to the sunset? Well Jack, that's why I'm here. I'm the side of you that sees just how disgusting this world is. The side of you that is actually right. In other words, the Anti-Jack._

"But-"

_You're not gonna make me repeat myself are you? Just go ahead and fucking hurt yourself! Life is already full of pain, why not have more of it?_

Fights against Anti-Jack became more frequent, from months to weeks to days, and it wasn't long until my body was covered in cuts. I started to lose hope, and then I remembered. **Mark Edward Fischbach.** It was a stretch, but hey, if you find out that there's a version of you that's out for your blood, the chances of being in love with someone you have never even seen seem pretty high.

I make my way to the computer.

 _M._

My hands are hesitant.

_A._

It's too quiet.

_R._

All I can hear is a distant echo... A voice.

K.

The voice was soothing and warm, like hot chocolate on a rainy day.

As if taken over by some kind of spirit, I typed in the rest of his name as fast as I can..

The results went up, and the first thing I saw was a link to YouTube. Apparently he just reached 10,000 subscribers. I clicked the link, hoping, no, praying that he might be the one to end this madness.

My eyes rest on a man and the first thing that came to mind was DORK. I mean, I, Sean Mcloughlin, drummer for metal bands, in love with a man that looks like a twelve-year-old about to do some stupid shit?

I stand corrected. He is a twelve-year-old about to do some stupid shit.

"Hello ladies! It's finally time for the video you've all been waiting for..." He said, all the while starting to take off his hoodie. God, this guy is a doof.

As he was taking of his hoodie, the screen was replaced with a photo of a guy going out of the shower with his head photoshopped badly into the guy with "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" flashing at the bottom while elevator music played. This guy is just hitting all of my cringe spots now, isn't he? 

The video was back and he was being "beaten" by some guy who kept saying "NO!" with a golf club, complete with those cartoon sounds they use when something gets hit. For the first time in forever, I laughed. What can I say? The guy was funny in his own weird way.

Wait. I laughed. Is he really who I've been looking for? What else could this guy do? I have to finish the video.

He showed the shower thing again. I started to crack up.

"Alright! So... that didn't work out, sorry ladies, but... I just wanted to take a moment to reintroduce myself. My name is Markiplier, but that's just my..." 

I started to get distracted. His eyes were a warm shade of brown... Beautiful. His voice... It was the same one he heard earlier! And the feeling I get when I just stare into his face... It was the same warmth I get when I hurt myself, but in a way... It was different. It burned less, but I felt it more. Is this what love feels like?

The man I'm seeing in the screen right now was no longer a dork. He was an angel of beauty, and I know... It's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho well sorry I'm just rolling with what I think next bc I'm dumb and also I'm starting this thing where I write fanfiction based on whole songs so please give me songs you like here or on tumblr I don't care where just GIVE ME PLEASE WHILE I HAVE THE INSPIRATION -~-
> 
> Also. I will disappear until this weekend I think bc we have school stuff ;-;


	3. A Dance With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has turned to shit so early ;-;

This was bad. Maybe even crazy. But I should try, right? 

"Anti? Are you there?"

_So him, huh?_

"What do you mean?" 

_Come on. I know you know what I'm talking about._

"I guess... I mean, this guy is nice and all but look at me, and look at _him_. He's way out of my league... Wait, why am I even talking about this? I'm not even gay!"

_Oh honey, you didn't know? Oh, this just got_ so _much better. You're gay._

"How would you know that?"

_3rd year of high school, truth or dare, Tristan Williams. You were dared to make out with him and you obliged a little too enthusiastically._

"That was a dare!"

_Freshman year of college, Kappa Beta Phi party, Brian Wilson. What did you do in the bathroom with him, Mcloughlin?_

"I. Was. Drunk."

_Then I don't suppose you regularly order At Domino's just so you could look at that one pizza guy's ass for a hobby?_

He got me there.

"Alright, so maybe I am a little gay. So what now?

_How about we play a little game?_

"I'm listening..."

_I leave you for three years. You do all the shit you do to get him to fall for you. The scars stay on._

"What's the catch?"

_If you lose... I take over your body. You'll take my place. You'll finally be as insignificant as you really are, just a tiny voice deep in the recesses of the astral plane, trying to find someone to take your place._

For the first time in what seems like forever. Actually being sane. But on the other hand, just drifting through God-knows-what isn't exactly in my bucket list. Should I take it?

"Anti... I'll do it."

_I knew you would be stupid enough to actually take it. I'll be watching..._

And then, quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Please tell me I'm really not sure...


End file.
